ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Gutrot's species
This species is a sapient species with no known name. Biology This species is purple-skinned humanoid species with black spots on their skin and four fingers. They have nozzles/openings from where they can release different types of gas which are located all over their body. They have glass on their stomach from where the gas inside can be seen. Language According to Derrick J. Wyatt, this species communicate with both a verbal and a pheromonal language. Powers and Abilities This species' innards contain various gaseous elements, making them walking chemical laboratories. They can make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from the various nozzles on his body for both offense and defense. Such gases include: *Sulphur Dioxide **Sulphur dioxide is a highly combustible and toxic gas, with a very pungent smell that can be used as a form of tear gas. *Nitrous Oxide (commonly known as laughing gas) **Laughing gas can be used to incapacitate an opponent by making them laugh uncontrollably. *Fluoromethyl-hexafluoro-isopropyl-ether (also known as Sevoflurane) **Sevoflurane is normally used as an anesthetic, but it is also useful as a knockout gas with short-term memory loss as a side-effect. *To'kustar Pheromone **This pheromone can attract a mutated To'kustar. This species are immune to their gases. This species appears to have a very advanced natural knowledge of chemistry and the effects the gases would have on someone. Furthermore, they seem to be very intelligent in general. Gutrot's use of pheromone gas also demonstrates some degree of biological knowledge, given that he understood a being enough to create a gas to target it specifically. Weaknesses Opponents who are effectively shielded are immune to this species' gases. 'Theoretical Weaknesses' When they use their gas, it makes a large cloud and they don't appear to be able to aim it, which would make it susceptible to prevailing winds. This can endanger innocent bystanders. Some of their gases are flammable, so they must be careful in situations that might ignite them. Notable members of this species *Gutrot (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of this species) 'Hybrids' 'Biomnitrix Hybrids' *Armrot (½ this species ½ Tetramand) *Bigrot (½ this species ½ To'kustar) *Clockrot (½ this species ½ Chronosapien) *Diamondgut (½ this species ½ Petrosapien) *Dittorot (½ this species ½ Splixson) *Echorot Echorot (½ this species ½ Sonorosian) *Frankenrot (½ this species ½ Transylian) *Ghostrot (½ this species ½ Ectonurite) *Gravarot (½ this species ½ Galilean) *Gut Chill (½ this species ½ Necrofriggian) *Gut Dust (½ this species ½ Nemuina) *Gut Rigg (½ this species ½ Planchakule) *Gutatrout (½ this species ½ Ickthyperambuloid) *Gutchuck (½ this species ½ Perk Gourmand/Murk Gourmand) *Gutfrag (½ this species ½ Incursean) *Gutgoop (½ this species ½ Polymorph) *Gutgrade (½ this species ½ Galvanic Mechamorph) *Guthopper (½ this species ½ Orthopterran) *Gutmungousaur (½ this species ½ Vaxasaurian) *Gutodactyl (½ this species ½ Planchakule) *Gutodrillo (½ this species ½ Talpaedan) *Gutomix (½ this species ½ Atomix's species) *Gutpick (½ this species ½ Toepick's species) *GutRG (½ this species ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Gutspin (½ this species ½ Geochelone Aerio ½ this species) *Gutsquatch (½ this species ½ Gimlinopithecus]) *Gutworst (½ this species ½ Atrocian) *Heatrot (½ this species ½ Pyronite) *Nanorot (½ this species ½ Nanochip or ½ this species ¼ Nanochip ¼ User's species) *X-rot (½ this species ½ Celestialsapien) *XLRot (½ this species ½ Kineceleran) 'Nega Timeline' *Gutrot (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of this species) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species with no known name Category:Species with no known home world Category:Species with Gas Generation Category:Species with Pheromone Generation Category:Species with Gas Immunity Category:Species with Enhanced Intelligence